bearrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Story 8 - Power Shift
Secret Story 8 - Power Shift is the eighth season of the Big Brother based ORG, Secret Story. This season, a new "corporate" game was introduced, where housemates became "Wall Street bankers" as they were given the chance to invest and try their luck at the Stock Exchange inspired game mechanic. Housemates will earn and lose points in this Stock Exchange that can be used to buy various in-game advantages. Housemates will also be given the opportunity to overthrow the Head of House each week, and then bid for the coveted position by using their points to buy their position. = Changes = * Corporate Game - Replacing Salem and previously Secrets, a new game will be introduced. Several corporations will be present in which housemates must invest in. Every week housemates will lose or earn points based on their investments. ** Points Store - Housemates will be able to buy various in-game advantages using their points. * Power Shift - The main twist of the season, housemates will be given the opportunity to overthrow the Head of House each week and buy the coveted spot with their points in a bid-like method that will put many players in immediate danger as you never know who's willing to stage the coup! = Contestants = = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Competitions Corporate Game Corporations Each week housemates must invest in corporations to help them earn money. But each week they risk losing money if investing in the wrong company. The Store The store offers housemates a chance to purchase advantages in the game. Prices will vary depending on a variety of factors such as demand, usefulness or luck. Prices are non-negotiable. Quantities may or may not increase. Prices may change every day between each submissions. Housemates may only purchase a single item between each phase of the cycle. Items may be taken off the store or new items may be added at the host's discretion. Red Phone There are a Red Pay Phone installed in the house. At random times during the season it will rang and the housemate bid to answer it. Highest unique bid wins, but the outcome is a mystery each time. This is the history of the calls. Veto Players This season six players will participate each week in the Power of Veto competition. But given the Corporate's twist, it's possible that this may not be true each week. Voting History Notes * Note 1 - On Day 1, the Red Phone rang, the recipient of this call became the first Head of House. Instead of the HoH challenge, the competition was for immunity and two people won immunity, Alex and Tata. * Note 2 - Eviction that was planned on Day 29 was delayed to Day 30 due to ... technical difficulties *hic*. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 8